<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Unexpected by Praxus84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151842">Something Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxus84/pseuds/Praxus84'>Praxus84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pre-Games, Shao Kahn is a bastard, Slow Romance, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxus84/pseuds/Praxus84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Edenian bodyguard of Outworld's princess. An Osh-Tekk general. Neither had expected to find love in their duties. But when it came, neither surprisingly found it unwelcome.</p><p>Mortal Kombat officially belongs to Netherrealm Studios, I do not claim any ownership. I just enjoy watching these two characters as a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade &amp; Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Jade/Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Kotal Kahn &amp; Reptile (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade walked briskly down the halls of Shao Kahn's castle, trained senses scanning her surroundings for any dangers. Not that she truly expected anyone to be foolish enough to attack her; she had been trained from her time as a child to her days as an adult in the Edenian ways of the warrior. Jade was admittedly not undefeatable (she rarely won any sparring matches with her closest friend), but neither was she to be underestimated. Still, she had learned the assassin's art, and part of that training meant always be ready.</p><p>She turned a corner and found herself standing before two elaborate doors. Having reached her destination, the Edenian simply stood to the side, and waited.</p><p>Soon, the doors opened, and out strode Kitana, princess of Edenia and, by extension, Outworld, daughter of Shao Kahn, and lifetime friend and ward to Jade. Corners of her mouth briefly turning upwards beneath her mask at seeing her, Kitana simply inclined her head, and the two began walking towards the Emperor's throne room. Clad in traditional clothing befitting Edenian female warriors, they were armed with their preferred weapons: fan blades for Kitana, collapsible shuriken and a bo staff the color of her name for Jade. Jade staying respectfully two steps behind her, the assassins still had some time to converse before reaching their destination.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Kitana?" Jade asked, a standard question between the two.</p><p>"Quite well, actually." Was her answer. "Though I would be lying if I said I weren't slightly nervous, considering how today could play out." Jade was perhaps the only one Kitana would speak so openly with, her mother long since dead, and her father generally having little interest in anything other than conquest and slaughter.</p><p>"Good. I am not the only one nervous then. You have my thanks for admitting it first." The two shared a laugh at that before lapsing back in silence.</p><p>It was little wonder, though, why both were on edge; after years of training and reaching their physical peaks, today was the day the two Edenians would officially be named Shao Kahn's bodyguards. They would be presented before the Kahn Guard, his generals, and his closest advisors. Most importantly, the two would have to prove their worth in combat before the Emperor himself.</p><p>This was the first time Jade had seen all of Shao Kahn's warriors gathered together in one place. She couldn't recognize all of them, but a few she had already met - or least heard of. The Tarkatan general Baraka was glaring at a green lizard-like being she knew was appropriately named Reptile standing in the northeastern corner. On the other side, Sheeva, proud Shokan warrior, seemed to be in a heated argument with some hooded, spindly six-armed creature who seemed incapable of any expression that didn't show his greed. A Naknadan, if she recalled correctly. The vampiress Nitara swooped down from an opening above to land beside the Centaurian leader, Motaro, and a crimson-haired and clad woman, pausing briefly to nod at the pair. Jade nodded back; they had worked together briefly to hunt a group of rogues that had dared to try and steal from Shao Kahn's vault.</p><p>Just then, a door swung open, and the Emperor himself strode in, exuding an aura of power and arrogance. All chatter ceased immediately as he walked over to the throne before sitting down, not bothering to glance at Kitana standing straight and awaiting some form of indication he knew she was there. Trailing him at a respectful distance were four beings completely different in appearance from one another.</p><p>Jade only recognized two, one of which was the Shokan prince and Mortal Kombat champion, Goro. He stood proudly to the right of the throne, his four arms crossed in front of his muscular chest. The two had only met once before, and Jade was grateful for that; Goro had proven to be a vicious, gluttonous brute whose pride in his strength nearly rivalled that of Shao Kahn himself.</p><p>The other, taking his place at the throne's left armrest, was Reiko, Shao Kahn's favorite general. Clad in dark crimson armor that showed his physical strength, his white eyes shined through the black markings of a typical Outworlder. From what Jade knew, he was a master tactician who had led Outworld to victory countless times. Reiko was also rumored to be Shao Kahn's potential heir, which meant there was a chance he would marry off Kitana to him. A thought that didn't sit so well with Jade.</p><p>Then came an elderly person she had never seen before: he appeared to be human, clad in long, crimson robes while grey hair and a pointed beard of the same color flowed from his face. At first glance, he could've been mistaken for frail, but Jade could sense there was something off about him, something that made her stomach turn. Besides, Shao Kahn would never allow someone helpless into his court. It was the eyes that were most discomforting; they gleamed with cunning and a lust for power not unlike Reiko's. First impressions could be deceiving, but somehow, Jade knew she would have to keep an eye on this one.</p><p>It was the final one, however, that for some reason caught her attention. Standing behind Reiko, arms respectfully crossed behind his back, was a dark-skinned man nearly as tall as Shao Kahn. Jade had never seen any being that resembled him; he was neither from any race in Outworld she knew, nor human nor Edenian. His chest was bare muscle which seemed to be partially covered in light brown war-paint that from a distance could've been mistaken for his actual skin color. He wore shoulder armor apparently made from bone and a crimson tunic at the waist with a golden symbol woven into the fabric. Teeth and claws of different animals hung from the clothing. Tribal markings adorned most of his body, and his eyes glowed blue.</p><p>The man's demeanor was another curious thing. He seemed to carry himself with confidence, but unlike the others showed no signs of arrogance. Instead he stood in a dignified manner, not unlike that of proper royalty. Unlike Reiko or the old man, this one didn't show any sort of ambition, but he didn't fit the image of a brute as Goro did. Curious.</p><p>"Princess Kitana," Shao Kahn's voice cut through the Edenian's thoughts. He raised a hand and beckoned for the two. "Approach. Your servant as well." They wordlessly did as told, bodies straight and suppressing any reaction to what Jade had been called. Both made sure they didn't show any sign of weakness, not in front of the Emperor, and not in front of his court. Once they stood at the foot of his throne, Kitana's father continued. "Your late mother, Queen Sindel," Kitana's eyes flickered minutely at her name, "told me you would become something great one day. It is why I have taken you and your friend into my keep. You have been training for centuries to reach a level where I can call you a warrior worthy of standing at my side without making a fool of myself." Baraka barked out a laugh, Goro almost joining him, while Reiko simply smirked.</p><p>A fist clenching was the only sign Jade permitted her body to show her anger. She held her tongue from yelling at her Emperor at how he had no right to disrespect his own daughter in such a manner. Especially when he had rarely even bothered to observe her training. Jade did however glare at Baraka and those who crowded around the Kahn. Reiko sneered right back at her while the Shokan thug flexed his arms in clear challenge. The old one gave a little smile and light bow of his head, making it unclear if he was attempting to be respectful or mocking. And the fourth? He steadily returned her gaze, unyielding but without any malice.</p><p>Kitana for her part appeared for the most part unaffected. Even if there was a slight tremble in her form for a split-second. One way or another, this was the perfect time to show them all Edenia's strength. "Then allow me to prove myself, father." She simply said.</p><p>Shao Kahn nodded, perhaps a hint of respect in his eyes now. "That I will. Mortal Kombat to conquer Earthrealm is already underway. But you are not the only one to be tested today." He motioned with his hand, prompting the elderly one to step in full view of everyone. "This is Shang Tsung, a former champion of Earthrealm who has offered his services to me."</p><p>The Earthrealmer bowed to Kitana and Jade. "A pleasure to meet you both. And I assure you, despite my origins, all of my power goes to serving Outworld now." His tone seemed affable at first, but Jade could tell it was a front. An exchanged glance with Kitana told her they were on the same page. This man couldn't be trusted.</p><p>A short laugh drew everyone's attention. "Your power, conjurer?" Reiko grinned viciously. "Of what power exactly are we speaking of? The one where you need souls to retain your immortality, let alone your youth? Or how a mere monk was able to defeat you so soundly in the second tournament?" He turned to Shao Kahn, eyebrow raised. "Emperor, do you truly believe us so incapable of victory that we require this termite to take Earthrealm?"</p><p>Shang Tsung slowly turned around, eyes gleaming. "Is this the strategic acumen of Shao Kahn's favorite general, then?" He asked with a sneer in his voice. "This willingness to squander a potential asset? Rather… disappointing."</p><p>Reiko took a menacing step towards him, prompting the sorcerer to settle into a combative stance and summon a flaming skull. "And I ask, again: how could a cursed weakling be a 'potential asset' other than as a training dummy?"</p><p>Goro meanwhile roared with laughter. "Schemers. Tricksters. Worthless, the whole lot of you!" As Sheeva and any other Shokan cheered their prince on, he walked forward to face Shao Kahn. "You have no need for any of this nonsense, Emperor. I killed the Shaolin that defeated Shang Tsung and secured victory for Outworld. As your champion, I shall tear through any fool that believes they can protect that pitiful realm!" He raised all four of his arms in triumph. More of the others were growing agitated, Motaro in particular, but Reptile and Baraka as well. Jade quietly stepped closer to Kitana's side, the princess herself fingering her fans.</p><p>Fights breaking out in the throne room was practically a weekly event. They just usually didn't happen in the Kahn's presence. Said Kahn was looking more angered by the second, especially when Shang Tsung fired the skull he had been holding right at Reiko, who was channeling power in his own fist. Jade's hand went for her bo-</p><p>"Enough." Then the one who had caught her eye earlier was suddenly standing between the two. He swatted the projectile away, making it crash into the far wall without injuring anyone. At the same time, he roughly shoved Reiko back. With him closer now, Jade could see the markings on the man's body begin to glow yellow. He then spoke, his voice booming, but calm. "With respect, Emperor, I believed this meeting was for Princess Kitana to test her might. Not for the rest of us to flaunt our power." The man turned briefly to bow his head towards Kitana, a sign of respect. Both she and Jade returned the gesture to acknowledge his intention.</p><p>Goro spun to face him, cracking his knuckles. "You'll learn your place, Osh-Tekk-" he managed to snarl out before hearing a sound that made everyone freeze.</p><p>Shao Kahn in the meantime had risen and summoned his terrible Wrath Hammer, quelling all discord in the room. Even Shang Tsung and Reiko, who had both looked like they wanted to tear into the interrupter of their quarrel, quickly stood down. Their ruler glared at all present before snorting. "At least one of you can think beyond your pride. General Kotal," he looked down at the man, who remained calm, "in light of your service and your pulling these imbeciles apart, I will allow your tone this time. But do not ever forget who is Kahn and who is vassal."</p><p>The man -Kotal, Jade corrected herself- stepped to the side, clasping his hands behind his back and bowing his head. "I have not forgotten, Emperor." He replied, his tone unwavering. At the very least, the Edenian could respect his retaining his dignity.</p><p>Shao Kahn dispelled his hammer and focused his glare on the remaining three who had caused the ruckus. "Despite your brilliant mind and being my heir, Reiko, it seems you could learn a few things from Kotal. Like when to heed my words." The general bristled at that but held his tongue. "The tournaments for Earthrealm seem easy pickings, but I will accept no missteps. That thunder-spewing rat Raiden is cunning and insistent on protecting his precious humans. Make no mistake; he will do everything the Elder Worms permit him to keep them safe."</p><p>He sat back onto his throne but kept a strong grip on the armrests. "Which is why I shall do the same. Shang Tsung being added to my ranks is to swing all odds in our favor, as is my reigning champion being you, Prince Goro. In five hundred years, Earthrealm will belong to Outworld. But I have already been forced to wait a hundred years longer than would already be necessary." The Kahn's eyes blazed as the skulls affixed to his armrests shattered to dust under his fingers. "If I must wait so much as a month longer, heads <span class="u">will</span> roll."</p><p>No one was foolish to raise their voice in light of that statement. Jade and Kitana forcibly moved their hands away from their respective weapons as the tension slowly faded away. The former used the silence to send a tiny nod in gratitude towards Kotal, who had returned to his original position (as had a quietly-fuming Goro and Reiko). He returned the nod after a moment, his blue eyes resting on her for a while longer. In that time, Jade briefly reflected on what little she knew about the Osh-Tekk. Their realm had been conquered by Shao Kahn only a few centuries after Edenia itself. As a whole, they distanced themselves from the native Outworlders, but that was rather common for those who had been forced into their new home. But Jade had heard that Osh-Tekk were proud warriors much like the Shokan and Centaurians; though some claimed some of their ways were as savage as that of the Tarkatans, if this general was any indication, they weren't unreasonable.</p><p>Then Shao Kahn spoke again. "Now then, both of my generals have raised important points. Shang Tsung." At his prompting, the old Earthrealmer went down on one knee before the throne. "I graced you with entry into my court because you assured me you could be of use. Consider today's kombat a demonstration of the skills of my daughter and her servant… and your talents." Jade frowned in confusion; were they to fight Shang Tsung to prove themselves?</p><p>Kitana felt the same way, judging from how she stepped forward. "Father, do you expect us to beat down this old sorcerer? How is he a worthy foe for either Jade or me, let alone both of us?" Her tone appeared haughty, but her hands were back at her weapons. Jade was right beside her, eyes on their supposed opponent.</p><p>The aforementioned old sorcerer turned to them with a deadly smirk. "Appearances can be deceiving, princess. Though I admit I may be currently incapable of matching the skills of one Edenian female, let alone two."</p><p>"Perhaps you should consider training, then, Shang Tsung." Jade cut in. It was risky speaking out in the Emperor's presence, especially after one heated moment, but she was growing tired of his sycophantic barbs. If there was to be kombat, then no more beating around it. "Your way with words could certainly use an improvement." That jab got more than a few chuckles from the onlookers and a little smirk from Kitana, hidden by her mask, but readable to her friend.</p><p>Shang Tsung for his part finally did away with his smile, a thin line now between his mustache and his pointed beard. "One way or another, I have been granted permission by our generous Emperor to offer my services for your tests." He then began waving his hands in a circular motion, chanting in a long-forgotten language. Flames danced around his fingertips as a circular portal came into existence. Seconds after it solidified, two beings walked through it. The Edenians eyed them warily.</p><p>At first glance, they would've appeared to have been simple Earthrealmers. One was pale-skinned with a clean-shaved head, wearing dark-gray garb befitting that of a warrior monk while the handle of a weapon peaked out from his right shoulder. The other had red hair, at least from what Jade could tell under the heavy steel armor he wore. In his hand was a triangular shield while a double-bladed axe hung from his side. Both of their eyes glowed an unhealthy green.</p><p>Shang Tsung's smile was there to see again as the portal faded away. "These were both skilled warriors that participated in the latest Mortal Kombat tournament. They lasted longer than others, but fell eventually at the hands of Baraka," those few Tarkatans roared in applause for their leader, "and Motaro." Now the token Centaurians cheered, though with jeering from those Shokan less disciplined than Sheeva. That included Goro. The sorcerer continued after everyone had settled down. "I collected their souls upon their passing and placed them inside bodies I strengthened with my magics. All of their skills and fighting experience, along with more potent physical power and magical enhancements. Should they prove too much for you and your friend, Princess Kitana, Shao Kahn has agreed to take them as gifts from me."</p><p>Both Jade and Kitana's eyes narrowed. It wasn't just the jab about their prowess but also the manner in which this sorcerer had "enlisted" these men. Necromancy was an art frowned upon by more than a few even in Outworld. To die honorably in battle, only to be drawn back from the grave so one must serve another's will…</p><p>The disgust they had for their opponents was shared by some in the throne room, like Reptile, Sheeva, and Kotal, but the rest were either indifferent or openly smirking at their plight. Shao Kahn himself only showed his usual eagerness for bloodshed.</p><p>Oh well. Neither side was eager (or willing) to back down. Kitana spoke first. "I accept the challenge." She marched towards one side, the armored one following her as the spectators made room.</p><p>"As do I." Jade said, sauntering to the other side along with the monk. They all settled into their respective stances, wasting no more time on words. The Kahn leaned back in his throne, shouting only one thing.</p><p>"<strong>Fight!</strong>"</p><p>The monk was a spry fighter, using both arms and legs at fluid skill. Jade's left hand rose to strike at the inside of her opponent's arm, deflecting the opening punch, then she threw a right elbow into his impassive face. He stumbled away from the blow, snarling, before dropping for a leg sweep. She hopped over the appendage to lash out with her own leg, but the man rolled away, drawing a curved sword from his back. It crackled with blue energy as he twirled it briefly. Jade in turn extended her staff, holding it behind her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kitana swayed and twisted like a leaf in the wind to avoid the knight's heavy swings. The axe appeared to release fire as it sliced through air, while the shield shimmered every time a kick struck against it, absorbing the impacts. Then he slammed it once on the ground, creating a tremor that shook the throne room briefly and destabilized the combatants and the less strong onlookers (some even fell over). She may have been outclassed in brute strength, but the princess was no stranger to fighting such enemies. Even as the knight tried rushing her with his shield, Kitana leaped over him, deploying her fans and slashing three times before landing on her feet. Her attacks damaged some of his armor, but the knight was still going strong. A bit tougher than expected.</p><p>Jade lunged and parried with her staff, trying not to spend too much time locking weapons with the monk. She could feel a jolt every time his sword connected with her staff or came a bit too close to her; no doubt an ability of the weapon. The Edenian decided to change tactics. Flipping away for some distance, she drew and tossed her shuriken in a wide arc. Bolts of blue lightning flashed at her, but so far from their source, Jade could spin her bo to deflect them without harm. She also tracked the trajectory of her other weapon as it spun through the air to slice through first the monk's left ankle tendon, then the wrist of the hand holding the sword. Not so much as a grunt of pain escaped his mouth. Retrieving it on the end of its journey, she then struck one end of her staff into the ground, using it as a vaulting pole to kick with both legs into her enemy's chest. He fell to the ground, attempting to roll to his feet, but even if he didn't feel pain, the damage to his leg prevented him from getting up.</p><p>Kitana also had relatively little difficulty with her opponent. Her fans batted aside the heavy axe and slashed around the shield again and again, leaving it unable to absorb more energy. Bit by bit, the knight's armor was becoming covered in scars. She then began waving her weapons in concentric patterns, drawing in wind and forcing him to backpedal in an attempt to maintain balance. Finally, Kitana spun in place and released all she had accumulated with swing of her right fan; the wind pressure blasted against the knight's shield, overwhelming its absorption power and blasting him to the floor. Armor clattered from him and his helmet fell off, revealing a sickly pale face with red hair and beard that must've been vibrant in life.</p><p>Both Edenian women stood tall, restraining their struggling opponents at the sound of Shao Kahn's warriors cheering loudly in their victory. Shang Tsung had a disappointed frown, but Reiko and Goro looked satisfied at the battle's outcome. Kotal appeared impassive, but Jade thought she could see honest respect in those glowing orbs.</p><p>Shao Kahn for his part gave a pleased nod. "It seems your training has paid off, daughter. Now," he inclined his head at the defeated warriors. "<strong>Finish them!</strong>"</p><p>Giving the closest thing she had for a sister a little nod of encouragement, Jade thrust her staff through the monk's head, then flipped over to smash him against the hard ground, separating body from head. At the same time, Kitana first slashed off the knight's head with one collapsed fan, then unfurled her second while stabbing it, cutting it cleanly in two. They then stood to attention, Jade flicking the head of her fallen opponent off her staff's tip with a twirl she made sure looked casual.</p><p>Shao Kahn barked a short laugh, then raised his arm in apparent pride. "Kitana and Jade win. <strong>Fatality</strong>. And with near flawless victories. You will both serve me well by my throne."</p><p>They had first learned of what some Outworlders lovingly called "fatalities" near the beginning of their extended training. Simply put, the idea was to finish their beaten enemy with a move so gory victory was proven to all. Neither of the two enjoyed the concept of killing, even though they had both long since committed their first kills, but this was the price of being part of Outworld. And in this case, the warriors Shang Tsung had enslaved had long since lost the sensations of pain or defeat.</p><p>As green energy leaked from their broken bodies, Shang Tsung called them with the curling of his fingers. "It seems there is room for improvement…" he muttered thoughtfully, absorbing the souls into his body with a light sigh.</p><p>Kitana glared at the sorcerer in contempt. "I hope for your sake you were speaking about your skills with these…" her lip curled in disgust beneath her mask, "puppets you set against Jade and myself."</p><p>"Indeed," Jade replied with a smirk visible even with the mask on; she had learned at a very young age that a little dry wit could dull the edge of a tense situation. And in this case, it was better her friend didn't make too much of a scene in front of Shao Kahn and his cronies. "These were the warriors you would've offered to our Emperor had we failed? I would hardly expect them to guard a flock of birds to a watering hole. How embarrassing, sorcerer."</p><p>More than a few were openly chuckling now at her words. Kitana herself relaxed as she winked at her best friend while Reiko and Goro chortled at Shang Tsung's growing frustration. The former Earthrealmer was already gathering fire in his hands, a snarl etched across his face, when a strong hand clapped down on his shoulder. He turned back to see Kotal gazing down at him.</p><p>"The Edenians have proven themselves today, Shang Tsung." The Osh-Tekk said calmly (though there was a light twitch in the corner of his mouth). "At the least, you can show some dignity in defeat." Jade tilted her head to the side so no one could see her little smile at that.</p><p>The elderly sorcerer shook his shoulder loose with a grunt before painting his usual smile on his face. "Of course the general is correct." He bowed before Kitana and Jade. "You and your servant have my congratulations, princess. May Shao Kahn feel forever safe under your protection."</p><p>"Jade," Kitana replied calmly, "is not my servant. And should any attempt to harm her, they will answer to me." She didn't look at Jade, but straight forward, at every soul present.</p><p>"As will all who hold ill intentions towards Princess Kitana." Jade continued in the same tone. A rumble from their Kahn, then she added, "And of course, the same applies for our emperor, Shao Kahn."</p><p>He in turn grunted, then waved his hand. "Then that is enough for today. But prepare yourselves. The next Mortal Kombat tournament will commence in fifty years. Prince Goro, Shang Tsung, Generals Reiko and Kotal, do not forget your duties. And look around." The Emperor spread his arms wide. "There are more than a few who would be willing to take your places should you fail." He then slammed a massive fist on his armrest, signaling all were dismissed.</p><p>With that, all of the occupants began heading in their own directions. Some walked, some like Nitara flew, Shang Tsung stepped through another portal he conjured. A few were still conversing with each other, like Reptile with Sheeva, and Kotal with Motaro. Jade gave her friend an encouraging tap on the shoulder and a proud smile, which Kitana happily returned.</p><p>Then something unexpected happened. Just as she followed the Edenian princess out of the throne room, Jade's eyes wandered back to where Kotal was now in deep conversation with Motaro and Reptile. And purely by coincidence, he turned his head at the same moment so that their eyes locked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And. Here. We. Go. Rest assured, readers of The Young Bat and the Wizard, I have not forsaken my other story in favor of this one. Heck, this might even be a one-shot if people say it's no good. It's just that now I have a bit more free time, so I can try working at one or two more projects. This story was inspired by the brilliant works of authors hell-on-training-wheels, Poe's Daughter, Obelisk of Light, en-lumine, FloweryNamesLover, Earth Dragon Arnighte, and KnightGomorra1994 (from fimfiction, I don't think she's on , but she definitely pulled off an awesome -and hiliarious and sometimes cute- crossover between Mortal Kombat and My Little Pony, of all things. Seriously, it's worth checking out). I'm not trying to measure up to said authors, I just want to try my luck in a MK fic. Constructive criticism, only, please, no flames. I respect not everyone likes the Jade/Kotal pairing, but I really do, and nobody's forcing you to read my work. After all, I don't go blasting people who ship Kung Lao and Jade, even though I consider that a cheap copy of Kitana/Liu Kang. Live and let live, okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>